Hanna Young
Hanna Young is a character on the series, The Haves and the Have Nots. She is played by actress/singer Crystal R. Fox. Storylines Hanna is a strong and very devout Christian woman who lives in Savannah, Georgia. In the first episode, she gains a job working for a wealthy family headed by Jim Cryer and Katheryn Cryer. She also works with her former friend, Celine Gonzales, who had worked at the Cryers for a longer time. Doing her work, and doing a good job of it, Hanna gains the respect and friendship of Katheryn, whom the latter considers her only true friend. Despite her close friendship with Katheryn, she always respectfully calls her "Mrs. Cryer", unlike Celine who sometimes took too many liberties with calling her employers by their given names. Hanna's devotion to the Cryers is unmistakable, some would even call that devotion unswerving loyalty. She is the mother of two adult children, Benny and Candace. She and Candace have an antagonistic relationship, while she dotes on and somewhat hovers over Benny. However, despite her antagonism towards Candace, she WILL defend her when push comes to shove, like when she defended her after Jim and Katheryn abused her daughter. Hanna makes an enemy of Celine when she gains more trust in the Cryer household and becomes friends with Katheryn. Celine does her best to try to get Hanna removed, which angers the lady of the house, and causes her to have a confrontation with the housekeeper. Later on, Hanna, taking a cue from Katheryn, also begins to see Celine for the liar that she is, and tends to begin to put her in her place. Hanna was falsely arrested by the evil Jim, which finally pushes her to quit her job as a housekeeper, to the sadness of Katheryn. Katheryn still remains her friend, and she anonymously helps her when Benny is injured in a hit and run accident. She removes her friend's son from the inadequately equipped county hospital and moves him to a better-run private hospital, and she even pays her medical expenses for his stay. She constantly demands Candace to explain where her grandson is. However, she later finds out that Candace had been in an abusive relationship with the child's father, a man named Quincy. Qunicy took their child on a supposed fishing trip, but the wicked Quincy, a convicted murderer, threw his son off a bridge and killed him. Candace turned him in to the police and gave him up on another murder, which now has him on the rampage and to get after Candace. However, this doesn't change Hanna's view of her daughter's less than honorable ways of doing things. This holier-than-thou attitude can aggravate Benny in a lot of ways, due to Hanna's own less than sterling doings when she was younger. Finally, after another of Jim's schemes to frame someone else for the hit-and-run, Hanna goes to the Cryer's to apologize. Jim, evil as ever, denies to hear her and orders her off the grounds, but Katheryn angrily orders Jim to get in the house, and she has a tearful reunion with her best friend; she offers Hanna her job back and tells her when Benny gets better, that she can return to her job as a housekeeper. After that, Katheryn viciously confronts Jim and telling him that no matter what he thought, Hanna was returning to her rightful job and that he had best keep Celine in line or else. Hanna later returns to work, and is shattered to find that her friend's daughter, Amanda Cryer is dead in her bedroom due to her having killed herself. Katheryn was in need of comfort and Hanna was there to offer it, in spite of Veronica's wanting her out of Katheryn's life; but it takes the two women to calm Katheryn down after she throws a vase at the insolent Celine, after she was fired; and to calm her down from trying to strangle her hated husband, Jim. The next day, Celine comes in and argues with Hanna about her parking place. Hanna, taking a cue from her friend, Katheryn, tells the fired housekeeper that she was no longer employed by the Cryers and she no longer HAD a parking space. In the episode "In Crisis", Hanna and Benny are surprised when they see Katheryn on the front porch of their home. Hanna finds out from Katheryn that Veronica is only the latter's friend for her own appearances and image, and that for Katheryn, Hanna is the only true friend that she really has. Katheryn is more at peace at her friend's more modest home and is more relaxed there than she is at her own home. She helps Katheryn plan for Amanda's funeral, and reassures Katheryn that she doesn't have to worry about ever losing her friendship with her, because she would always be there for her. On her mistress' orders, Hanna has a cleaning company come into the house to clean the blood from Amanda's room. This incurs the wrath of Jim, who begins to scream at her. Hanna gets angry at him and yells at him to "SHUT UP.....DEMON!!!!!" She then tells him that she was doing so on the orders of Katheryn, who agreed with Hanna's idea. However, after she goes to another part of the house to do some other work, she overhears Jim crying in Amanda's room; and she then comforts him as he is finally beginning to mourn his daughter's death. Hanna quietly explains to him that the reason she had the cleaners come in to get the blood out of the room was because she wanted to help spare the family from the pain of Amanda's death and she felt it wasn't healthy for the family to be looking at it as a reminder. She also told him that the way that Amanda died was such a disservice for the life that she had lived. "That's why, the cleaning." Hanna explains to a sobbing Jim. Although he would never admit it, Jim was grateful to Hanna for her comfort; her unabashed loyalty to the family; and her stern words to wake him up. In the third season finale, Hanna finally sees her grandson, who wasn't killed after all, but was slapped by the no-good Quincy, when he did not get the information on Candice that he wanted. An infuriated Benny, upon seeing his mother's bruised face, goes after Quincy, thrashing him for hitting his mother. Benny thwarted Quincy and his scheming sister, rescuing his nephew, named Quincy, Jr. (better known as Q) and taking him to Hanna. With Hanna's home now destroyed (it was rammed into and burned down by Candice's baby daddy, Quincy), it is unclear where she and Benny will be staying now, although Hanna could well move into Benny's new home, however, she would have to contend with Benny's new paramour, Veronica Harrington. Hanna has always had a hard time trying to convince Benny that Candice was no good, although she has finally succeeded when she announced that she had conned Benny, after he found out she was lying about her job. However, on the positive side, she won the custody fight for her grandson, Little Q. With her place to live in flux, there might be a chance that Katheryn might take her best friend and little Q in the Cryer mansion. However, an attack by some of Candice's ex-cohorts injured Hanna and killed Little Q. A devastated Hanna had nobody to turn to, except her loyal friend, Katheryn, who more than understood what it is like to lose a child, given she had lost Amanda, and nearly lost Wyatt. Category:The Haves and the Have Nots characters Category:Young family Category:Cryer family employees Category:Fictional African-American people Category:Fictional servants